halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Deliverance
Welcome to Deliverance. Deliverance The Deliverance RP follows the story and adventures of the crew members aboard the UNSC prototype charon replacement frigate, UNSC Deliverance, and the many worlds, characters, and factions they intereact with while on their maiden voyage. The Deliverance RP answers a major conflict in the fanon community and RP community as to what to do in wake of the Created Crisis. With the Deliverance underway in the largely lawless outer colonies and beyond the ship and crew is far enough from the Created's areas of interest to be able to continue on a natural path without interfering with the Created, or dismissing its existence either. Initially characters will join the crew of the Deliverance and may double up as 'seasonal' other characters throughout the Deliveance's journey through space. This may mean playing as a Marine and doubling as a Kig-Yar Pirate Captain for a short conflict or as a long term threat during an overstayed welcome on a hostile planet. It is advised that members familiarize themselves with the UNSC Deliverance where a large portion of the RP will be taking place from and where resources will be pooled from. Vehicles destroyed/non-salvageable will be permenantly removed unless plausible replacements can be reasonably found so watch your flying. Welcome to Deliverance. Members * Featuring Michael.Dreams as: ** Nathan Carter Larose Acting Captain of the UNSC Deliverance ** Spartan Commander Chandler as leading Spartan of all Spartan on Deliverance ** Smit the A.I. Of Deliverance * Featuring Helljumper Flynn as: ** Spartan Major Maye the of Marine forces aboard the Deliverance ** Spartan-089 a member of Fireteam Patriot aboard the Deliverance A message to potential members Keep in Mind The UNSC Deliverance is a prototype warship designed to replace the aged Charon class with post-war technology and capabilities. Its crew was hand selected with the exception of a few whom the captain demanded be stationed aboard with him. With this in mind, ONI and UNSC are going to choose mostly well decorated, or promising recruits to be stationed aboard the ship who loyalties are to the UNSC and whom are largely professionals in their profession. Humour is still welcome, we are here to have a good time. Fan made prototype technology that is lore friendly also is welcome given that Deliverance is a testing platform for smaller prototype systems as well such as the D79H-TC(S) Pelican, and the G80H-TC Siege Pelican. Spartan Characters Aboard the UNSC Deliverance are a large enough number of Spartan IV's for everyone to have a chance at playing as one. Of these spartans the pre-determined fireteams and numbers of members of those fireteams already exist. While this can be altered to accommodate for members it is preferred to choose a fireteam listed on the UNSC Deliverance ship page, and create a member of the fireteam from there. The existing fireteams are only place holders and are easily personalizable to your spartans combat/play style. Existing Spartan Teams Aboard Deliverance * Fireteam Thermal (Spartan Commander Chandler's Former fireteam) (Four Open Slots Remaining) * Fireteam Patriot (Designed mainly for assault missions considering their size) (Elevent out of Twelve Open Slots Remaining) * Fireteam Copper (Five Open Slots Remaining) * Fireteam Desert (Largely used for special operations including hazardous areas and missions requiring stealth or long durations of time without communication with Deliverance) (Six Open Slots Remaining) * Fireteam Boxer (Five Open Slots Remaining) * Fireteam Moxie (Six Open Slots Remaining) ODST Characters All of the ODST personnel aboard the Deliverance are outfitted with a prototype armor system being tested to replace the ODST combat armor. SPI Armor Mark III is the armor that will be worn by ODST personel aboard the Deliverance. If this is an issue it can be discussed to try to appease everyone's preferences as much as possible. Category:Deliverance Category:RP: Deliverance